pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Feels! Professor Wolftree Tells of Her Tragic Backstory
"All the Feels! Professor Wolftree Tells of Her Tragic Backstory" is the second episode of the Pokémon Soras fan anime and the second issue of the Soras Adventures Manga. The transcript was released on May 21st, 2019. Summary Professor Eli Wolftree recollects her long yet tragic backstory to Paiyu while they are getting ready for bed. Transcript Eli: Last time, on Pokémon Soras Adventures... (Flashback Drawings) Terrible Squeaky Impression of Ash: CoMe oN, pIkAcHu! LeT's gO oN aN aDvEnTuRe In ThE sOrAs ReGiOn! Eli: Oh? You don't know who I am? Well, I'm Professor Eli Wolftree! The greatest Pokémon Professor in all of Soras! Well, maybe the most mocked and shortest professor of all of Soras. *sigh* I kind of got into a lab accident that turned me into this Zeratoed monster, but that backstory's for another day. Young Trainer Girl: Hey Eli, why did you steal my Pokédex? Eli: Just a minute! Paiyu: *Smirks* Come and get it! Eli: *Shouts* Why did this have to happen to me!? *sobs* Paiyu: Besides, the other reason I came down here was because I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and Ace Trainer Jack on a fun little nature walk with our Pokémon. Eli: *Sniffle* Sure, why not? *Wipes away her tears* Golem: Gol? Eli: *Agitated sigh* I don't want to talk about it, Golem! *Looks back down on the ground, still breathing out squeaking noises as she walks* Jack: Something seems off with Eli, today. She normally acts super giddy and childish when we're around, so what gives? Paiyu: Not sure. Maybe it's because I jokingly took away the Pokédex she stole from me to record something for her Eevii Channel, but I feel like I went a bit too far by reminding her of, you know, her smallness. Eli: *Shouts to Paiyu and Jack* Hey, Jack! Paiyu! I saw a Florges in that bush, and I think it's coming to get- (From Jack and Paiyu's point of view, all they heard were desert rain frog squeaks coming from the green girl's mouth, since they were so far up ahead.) Paiyu: Darn. What a horrible misinterpretation. Jack: She looks frustrated... Paiyu: *Irritated* Well, I can see that, Jack! I'm trying the best I can, but she's way back there! Eli: *Shouts out at the top of her little lungs as tears fill her eyes from her frustration* I SAID THERE'S A FLORGES IN THE BUSHES THAT IS ABOUT TO GRAB YOU!! Paiyu: *Notices the Florges* Oh... My... Arceus! Florges: Flor-''ges!'' Eli: Now, Muk... Gunk Shot that Florges into the skies! Alolan Muk: Muuuk! *Shoots a beam of toxic onto Florges, making it blast off again like Team Rocket on a bad day.* Eli: Yeah! We did it, Muk! Alolan Muk: Muuuuk! *Starts to almost engulf Eli out of love* Eli: Ew, get off of me, man. Gross. Now you've got your rainbow-colored gunk all over me! Paiyu: Hooray! You did it, Eli! You saved us! Jack: Yeah, thanks for getting us out of that mess! Eli: No problem, guys. *sigh* (Flashback Drawings are Over!) Eli: And now, back to the show! Nya ha! Song: Lance n' Masques OP - Light for Knight Card Up! (Eli and Paiyu are seen getting ready for bed, but Paiyu seems deep in thought about something.) Paiyu: Hey, Eli! Eli: *Climbs onto Paiyu's bed while grunting* Yes, Paiyu? Paiyu: You keep mentioning hints of your backstory to me, but I've never heard it before. Can I hear it? Eli: Hmm, well, it's kinda long, though. Are you sure you want to hear that as your bedtime story? Paiyu: Yeah. I'm kind of tired of those kiddie stories you keep making up to help me sleep. You know I'm a teenager, right? I don't need to hear bedtime stories like I'm some sort of kid. Eli: *Starts to sweat* What? N-no! My stories aren't childish! (Flashback!) Eli: So then the pretty little unicorn flew right over the Gummy Bewear valley to save Princess Tsareena! (Flashforward!) Eli: Okay, you've got a point. Eli: *Looks down onto Paiyu's bed covers to find a puddle of sweat soaked into them* Eep! I'm sorry I made your bed all wet! It's my stupid sweating instinct! I swear! Paiyu: *Grabs her Flareon plushie and pulls the covers over her* Eh, it's alright. As long as it doesn't smell, it's fine. The sun will dry it off, anyways. Eli: Okay. *Crawls right up to Paiyu* Nya~! So, you ready to hear my backstory? Paiyu: Go for it! Eli: Once upon a time- Paiyu: Do you have to start every story like that? Eli: What? It's kind of a story staple! Paiyu: No, it's clichéd. Eli: Whatever. Many years ago, I was a human working for the Aether Foundation... (Flashback to the Aether Foundation, where Eli was still human and was working on a potion that could cure all diseases.) Eli: ...There. That should do for the flu curing part of the potion! Now all I have to is get this lab Ditto to test it for me! Melvin: *Opens the door to Eli's room* Oh, hey Eli! Eli: Yikes! *Hastily puts away her potion* Don't you know that you should knock before you barge into somebody's room? It's called, you know, manners? Melvin: Sure, but me and Luis would like to play Mario Party and chill with you for a bit. Right, Luis? Luis: Yeah, totally! Eli: You know, a little break won't hurt me. Sure! Why not? (Cut to Melvin, Luis, and Eli playing Mario Party 1 on the Nintendo 64.) Eli: Bumper Balls!? Melvin: G'ahh! Luis: Why did it have to be Bumper Balls!? Eli: That darn game always ends up giving us ties! Eli: Well... I guess we'll try our best. Luis: Right! Melvin: Mhm. (So they play Bumper Balls, but Luis' character, Donkey Kong, ends up drowning along with the computer, Peach.) Luis: Noo! Melvin: Bye bye, Luis! Eli: Haha! Now it's just you and me, Melvin! Melvin: Yeah! Bring it on! (While Eli (Yoshi) and Melvin (Wario) duke it out, Luis realizes he still has a role to play in Melvin's secret scheme.) Luis: Hey guys, I'm going to get some refreshments. Do you guys want anything? Eli: Sure! May I have a Sprite, please? Melvin: And may I request a glass of beer, please? Luis: Definitely! Eli: Thanks, Luis! Luis: No problem. (He goes off to get the drinks, but he also goes to the power line part of Eli's room to turn off the power to set up a scheme. Meanwhile, Eli and Melvin are busy rolling the dice in Mario Party.) Eli: Hey, Melvin? Melvin: Yes? Eli: Why did you order beer? Aren't drugs not good for your health and body? Melvin: Sure, but I'm of the legal age, and as long as I don't consume it all in one go, it's fine. Plus, I'm 22 years old. Why are you complaining? Eli: Drugs are bad for you either way, Melvin. Most of them can make your brain extremely slow. Melvin: Speak for yourself, Narc. Eli: Oh well, Melvin! You're gonna regret it! Melvin: Though I think you're going to regret what's going to happen to- (The power goes out, and Luis enters the room. A soft sound of pouring is heard while the black out continues) Eli: What the heck!? Melvin: Why did the power have to go out at this moment!? Luis: *Is done pouring the secret liquid Melvin made into Eli's potion, but the power is still out* Yeah, and we were just about to see who was the winner! (The power comes back, and the game is somehow resumed from it's previous state.) Eli: Oh, wow. The power's back and Mario Party just resumed itself. Melvin: Maybe because the Aether Foundation is good at saving previous electricity as memory to resume the TVs' and computers' processes. Eli: Interesting! Luis: Everybody, shut up! I want to see who wins! (They find out the winner is Eli (Yoshi), and they bid farewell to Eli.) Luis: See ya, Eli! I can't believe you actually won! Eli: Yeah, me neither. See you two tomorrow! Melvin: Yeah, see you, potion addict! (They leave and Eli closes the door.) Eli: Haha, "Potion addict." That Melvin is so funny! Eli: Welp, time to resume my progress! (She put on her safety goggles to attempt the next part of the cure, curing the common cold. Unfortunately, after moving the beaker the potion was in, it explodes right in her face.) Narrator Eli: And then it happened. Eli: G'ah! *Holds her hands in front of her face* Eli: Yeesh, what a lab accident! I hope that stuff didn't get onto me! My potion's still a dangerous freaking chemical for crying out loud, and who knows what could happen to me if that got on my skin! Eli: Oh well! Time to clean it up! (She attempts to clean up the mess with lab gloves and chemically safe tissues, but she feels pain in her mouth after 5 minutes.) Eli: Erg! Why am I suddenly feeling pain in my mouth? And why is my voice all high pitched and squeaky!? (Suddenly, a canine tooth is seen coming out of her mouth.) Eli: *Feels the area* Oh, how cool. A sweet-looking sharp fang! I could definitely use- (She notices her skin is turning lime green.) Eli: Holy crud! My skin is turning green! That's awesome! I wonder what other cool traits I'm gonna get from this Hulk-like transformation? (Unfortunately, things get worse as her hands and arms get smaller and shorter.) Eli: Ack! Okay, that's not good! I have to do something about this right away! (And then she starts shrinking, which was the worst and 2nd most painful part of her transformation.) Eli: AND I'm shrinking!? Oh no! No no no no no no no!! Eli: Where's that stupid Human Growth Hormone serum!? It's got to be somewhere! (As she is frantically scrambling for the test tube, she feels herself shrinking down more and more to the point where her lab coat is drooping to the floor, and the sleeves have covered her tiny hands as well. Once she got to her desk, her head was the only thing that was taller than the bottom part, meaning she had shrunk down to around 4'5" and the transformation was complete.) Eli: *Grumpy* Oh, Bob Saget! I'm fluffing dwarf-sized! Eli: If only I could climb myself up to that potion cabinet, that would be great. (Eli tried her best to use the energy in her tiny body to climb onto the desk, but failed because she is now weaker than she was as a human.) Eli: Nyrah! Come on! *Starts to sweat* I can't *grunt* freaking get up there! (After many failed attempts, she finally got up to the top part of her desk and grabbed the potion from her cabinet.) Eli: A-ha! Gotcha! (Unfortunately, Eli slips on her lab coat, but she and the potion are still in tact.) Eli: *Dizzy* Ugh, how am I not extremely injured from that...? Eli: *Shakes it off* Oh, wait! I need to drink this! I hope it works... (Eli takes a swig of the HGH serum, but after five minutes (which is the intended effect kick-in time), nothing happens.) Eli: *Starts to sweat as her little heart is beating really fast* Come on! Why the heck is this serum not kicking in!? It should be able to work for anybody! (But after a while of waiting, Eli gives up and loses it.) Eli: Nyrough! Screw it! I'm wasting precious time, and that was the only solution I could think of to get rid of this shortness, at the very least! Eli: Maybe the Internet can help- Lusamine (voice): *Knocks on the door* Eli! I know you're in there! Were you using a potion? You know those aren't allowed to be made at the Aether Foundation, right? Eli: *Continues sweating* *Squeak!* I can't take it anymore! I'm getting out of here! (She attempts to open the window and climb on it, eventually succeeding at it and hoping there's a roof below her to climb on.) Eli: I mean, there's got to be a roof some- Eli: *Falls out the window* Woah-''ahhhh!'' (From the distance, two unknown workers, who are also Eli's friends, hear a distant loud squeaking noise.) Box Worker #1: What was that? Box Worker #2: Eh, you must be hearing things. (Eli falls face first onto the ground, but somehow inhumanly survives the fall.) Eli: *Dizzy* Ugh, how the heck did that fall not kill me? Eli: *Shakes it off again* Maybe it must be a perk. (She then notices her two box worker friends, and due to their kind, humble nature, maybe they could help her get out of the Aether Foundation or find a quick, easy cure for her new appearance and shortness.) Eli: Hey you two! Down here! Box Worker #1: Hey, I still hear a squeaking noise! Box Worker #2: And it's coming from that green thing! Eli: *Starts sweating while thinking to herself* What!? No! I don't squeak! That's impossible! Can they really not understand me...? Eli: Hey, uh, it's me, Eli! Can you guys help me out? I got myself into a lab accident and- (From the Workers' point of view, all they hear is desert rain frog squeaking.) Eli: *Squeak! Squeak? Squeak.* Box Worker #1: Aww, she sounds like a cute little Dedenne if she weren't a Dedenne! Eli: *Squeak! Squeeeeak!!* Box Worker #2: How adorable! Eli: *Looking frustrated while crying* NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! JUST HELP ME OUT, '''PLEASE!!' I BEG OF-'' Eli: *''Squeak!!'' Squeeeeeeak!!!* Box Worker #1: Aww, poor little guy! Do you want a home? Eli: *Stares up at her friends with tears running down her eyes* Why me!? *Runs away while crying and tripping on her own lab coat a couple of times* Box Worker #2: I still think she needs a home. Narrator Eli: And so, my downward spiral began. After emerging underwater from getting thrown overboard, I found out that my new tiny body had nitrogen sulfide glands that triggered whenever I had any liquid substance submerged from me, which means I produced a rotten egg stench that kept even the nicest of people away. Narrator Paiyu: That's not true. I was able to give you a hug one time before passing out from your sten- Narrator Eli: Anyways! It was kind of hard for me out there while I was getting used to this new form. I tried my best to get any job possible, but they just kicked me out for either "not speaking English" or just because I was different. Not even the equal opportunity employers wanted me, and I have no idea why! Narrator Paiyu: Oof... (Cut) Employer #1: Yeah, I'm sorry. You seem to be some animal wanting attention. We want English speaking humans here. Eli: *Turns out to be squeaking to this employer* But- Employer #1: Out! (Cut) Employer #2: Ah, I'm sorry, ma'am. I would love to hire you, but I'm afraid you wouldn't work well on green screens. Eli: Okay... I'll get out of your sight if that's what you want. Employer #2: That's not what I said- (Cut) Employer #3: Uh... You're denied? Eli: Why? Employer #3: Not sure. You seem to be a good candidate as well, but I guess others could be better at this job than you. Eli: Of course! It's because I'm green, isn't it? (Cut) Narrator Eli: Even a hotel owner attempted to throw a shoe at me because I looked and sounded like some sort of animal to him! Eli: Hey mister, can I stay for the- Eli: *Squeak, squeak? Squeak?* Hotel Owner: I'm sorry, we don't give rooms to animals here. The Pokémon pet store's just down the street! Eli: But if you could consider the- Eli: *Squeak! Squeak!!* Hotel Owner: *Throws a shoe at Eli* Out!! (Cut) Narrator Eli: I had to adapt myself to live out in the woods, but when people tried to help me, they got spooked by my appearance. Trainer #1: Hey there, little guy. Are you okay...? Eli: Leave me alone...! Eli: *Squeak...! Squeak Squeak!* Trainer #1: Holy crap! It's a squeaking monster! Ahh! Eli: See, told you. *sigh* (Cut) Narrator Eli: And then, the final nail in the coffin had hit me when I was rejected by an entire camp of trainers on a rainy day, while the owner threatened to beat me up! Trainer #2: Gah! A monster! Get away, you freak! Eli: Eep! But I... Buff Camp Owner: Go away, foul beast, or I'll use my iron fists to clobber you! Eli: *Starts crying* Okay! (She runs away with tears in her eyes, speeding head-forth into the woods until she tripped on a stick and fell into a muddy puddle.) Eli: *Lifts her face from the muddy puddle and stares at her reflection with non-stop tears flowing from her eyes* Oh, what gives!? I'm going to be stuck living my miserable life as a dumb, stupid, weak, short little ugly green beast for all time! And what's worse, nobody loves me for who I am on the inside. Welcome to the gosh darn woods! Population: This freak! *Points at herself, and then buries her face into her lab coat* Why me...!? I'm not human anymore! I'm a monster! A monster! A monster... *sobs* (Flashfoward back to present day, where Eli just finished her backstory to Paiyu.) Eli: And now you know my suffering. *A tear streams down from her right eye* Paiyu: Eli, are you alright? You're crying again! Eli: *Shocked* Erk! *Attempts to be happy* Yeah, I'm fine! *Tries to wipe the myriad of tears away, but they keep coming back* Totally fine, yeah! My backstory in general makes me want to lift weights and crap! *Gives a weak thumbs up* Nya ha... Paiyu: You're... Not fine. Eli: Okay, you got me! *Cowers her face in her lab coat* Just thinking back to all of that just breaks my heart to find that I'm not human anymore, but just some short ugly green monster! *Quiet squeaky sobs* Paiyu: Hey, you're not a short ugly green monster! You've always been fully human to me! Like I said multiple times to you (I mean, what is this, the 9001th time?), it doesn't matter how you look on the outside, but it's what you hold on the inside that makes you who you are. Eli: *Peeks out from her tiny sleeve-covered hands* I know! I just hate crying about my backstory, that's all. Paiyu: *Pats Eli's back* Let it all out. It's normal to cry about backstories, and you didn't see me holding back my tears when I told you about- Eli: *Loudly sobs at the top of her little lungs, but because of her smallness, only Paiyu can hear her.* Why me!? Paiyu: *Covering her ears* Erk, by "Let it all out," I didn't mean for you to cry very loudly! (Cut to the next day, where Eli gets out Paiyu's Pokédex camera to film the end.) Eli: If you were all wondering if I ever stopped crying throughout the night, well, yes, but only until 5am. And Paiyu learned to never ask for bedtime stories again! Will I ever get over my backstory? Can Paiyu reach that TV remote for me? Find out next time! Paiyu, can you say bye to the lovely audience at home? Paiyu: *Looking tired from last night* Bye, I guess. Eli: Same Poké-time, same Poké-place, as the journey continues! (Eli holds up a "To Be Continued" cue card.) Paiyu: I still think "as the Poké-journey continues" would be a much better fit to what you're saying. Eli: No, it's not, Paiyu! END! Category:Soras Adventures Category:Episodes